


Victoria Knight; A Waterparks Fanfiction Featuring Nickelodeon’s Favorite Bombshell

by velcome



Category: Victorious (TV), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Character Death, Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, One Shot, Resurrection, Short One Shot, True Love, Undead, Victoria Justice - Freeform, Victorious - Freeform, Wakes & Funerals, Why Did I Write This?, awsten knight - Freeform, felony steve - Freeform, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcome/pseuds/velcome
Summary: Weaved in golden prose, a beautiful and inspiring tale of love, loss, and redemption.





	Victoria Knight; A Waterparks Fanfiction Featuring Nickelodeon’s Favorite Bombshell

His face ran through my head twice as much as usual that day. The way the sun cast angular shadows on his face the last time I saw him, emphasizing his cheekbones and Adam’s apple. His ridiculous laugh and how his teeth lined up perfectly when he smiled. It seemed so important to commit every last detail to memory. If I forgot, I’d never forgive myself. I focused on that in an effort to not imagine the slippery rocks disappearing above him into the cold, unforgiving night sky and the wind whistling through his ears, bouncing off the crumbling dirt and rocks he was being clobbered with. I had to remember who he was, not how he was taken.

There were stretches of days that seem longer than anything I’ve ever endured, but looking back at them were little more than a tiny blip of time hardly worth remembering. Impossibly long but somehow still short-lived. Regret, grief, and longing all blended together into a huge pile of emotional vomit spewing out of me incessantly. My mental stability was hanging on by a thread. I was weak after days of being racked with sobs and refusing food. Life didn’t seem worth it anymore.

The first time I left the house after it happened was for his funeral. It was outdoors, in a wide green field shaded by far-reaching oak trees. Rows of white aluminum folding chairs were lined up in rows facing a thankfully closed coffin. Potted marigolds created a makeshift walkway to the raised platform for people to speak. God, Awsten hated flowers, I thought in disdain, Who set this up? Everything was cheap and completely impersonal. No one there really cared about him, I realized, not like I did.

The procession was short, mostly made up of watered-down speeches made by people close to him. My muscles stiffened with each word spoken. I went to a reserved state of mind, constructing an internal glass box to protect me from all the shit flying at me from all directions. Everything happening around me was delayed, a bit fuzzier than it should’ve been. I was utterly isolated, trapped with no one but myself.

“Victoria?” The deep voice made me start. I looked up to a plump, wrinkled man with tired eyes. “Would you like to say some words?” Of course. I had completely forgotten about my speech I was supposed to give. I read the email, saw the words, then felt as they flew away from my mind completely. Now here I was, in front of all Awsten’s friends and family with no idea what to say to adequately commemorate him in their eyes. The truth was, I couldn’t commemorate him. I couldn’t possibly do him the justice (no pun intended) he deserved.

I had an idea. It may not have been enough, it may have been inappropriate, I didn’t really know, but it was the best I had. I walked up to your coffin, the wooden box you were to stay until you rotted into the insipid ground beneath you. I had to swallow a gag. Was I sure I wanted to do this? Absolutely not. I was terrified. Heart pounding in my chest and all that. I briefly considered joining you in the Realm of the Dead when I first stepped out in front of everyone but quickly decided that wasn’t the best course of action. I cleared my throat, making sure my voice hadn’t suddenly given out. It hadn’t. Doing good so far. I only allowed myself a moment’s hesitation before I started singing somberly, my voice projected throughout the crowd.

“I want to be a millionaire… before I’m thirty…” To my great relief, my voice didn’t sound half bad. I hit all the notes smoothly, and I successfully held back a sob at the new cruelness of that first line. “But saying that out loud is… probably gonna hurt me…” I continued through the song seamlessly, and by the end of it, there isn’t a dry eye in the house. The one and only good thing to come of Awsten’s death thus far was ‘See What Happens Next; Acoustic Version.’ Even so, I would’ve given anything in the world to not have to sing that song that day. Your life was worth infinite acoustic versions in my eyes; acoustic versions I’d never get to hear in your voice.

A disgusting sound wrenched out of me, despite my efforts to keep it safely inside. Luckily, everyone was too busy crying to give me a dirty look. I finally understood what ‘ugly crying’ was really supposed to mean. I wasn’t able to muster up the effort to put on makeup that morning, which was probably for the best considering the mucus and tears currently smearing my face. I was hiccuping like an idiot in my stupid black corset dress. I wanted to rip it off so badly, so that I could at least feel like I could breathe.

That was when I felt the tap on my shoulder. It was like an electrocution. My whole body came alive, my muscles spasmed, my heart hammered. I whirled around to see who this douche was. I was so startled my vision had blurred, and it took me embarrassingly long to recognize the man in front of me.

“Victoria?” The sound of his voice sent adrenaline rocketing through me. What? What? What the fuck? I- what?

“Uh, I, ah-uwusten!” He was sitting straight up in his own casket. Was this psychosis? I didn’t understand.

“Hi,” he smiled like he had never died.

“Awsten! Oh my god, Awsten! I have so much I need to tell you! Oh god, you fucking died! Holy shit!” I shook my head, trying to gather my bearings. “I… I have something to tell you. Like, right now. It’s important. Especially if you decide to die again.”

“You can tell me anything!” he exclaimed, a little more dramatically than he needed to, throwing his hands in the air.

“Okay, well. Um. You know how you said that Victoria Justice didn’t want to be your wife in IHATEMETOO?” I didn’t even wait for his answer. “Well, you’re wrong. You’re so wrong. I want to be Victoria Knight more than I want to live on this Earth. I’m serious. I love you, Awsten Constantinople Knight.”

His face fell. “Oh. Well.” he chuckled, and I almost threw up. Why hadn’t he confessed his undying love for me yet? This was not boding well. “First of all, it’s Constantine, not Constantinople. But also, I didn’t sing that. I didn’t even write it, actually. It was Felony Steve.”

Shit just went from great to gruesome. “What? I-I-I don’t understand. Why did he say Victoria Knight then?”

He shrugged. “Felony Steve is his first name,” he sighed, “His full name is Felony Steve Knight.”

I furrowed my brow. “Wait, does that mean he’s related to you?” Shit just went from gruesome to fucking weird.

“Don’t worry about it,” Awsten waved me off. Okay then, I guess.

I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Thought after thought raced through my head, until I reached a decision I was happy with. It wasn’t perfect, but honestly I couldn’t give a shit. Absolutely none of that day had gone even remotely as planned. There I was in the middle of that shitshow trying to gain even an inkling of insight into what exactly what was happening. This one thought, this one decision, seemed to be the only clear one in there. That must’ve meant it was right, I reasoned.

I turned away from Awsten and searched the crowd. There he was, in the very back. Against my better judgement, a huge smile plastered my face. I couldn’t see his eyes under the clout goggles, but I had to imagine they were sparkling. I broke into a run down the aisle and jumped into the arms of my Felon in Shining Armor.

“Hey!” Awsten cried behind me. “I resurrected myself for you, and you run off with this ass?”

I smirk. “Oh, Awsten. I never loved you. Just the idea of you. And it turns out even that was wrong. Steve has been the one for me all along, it just took me a while to realize.”

Felony Steve grinned at me. “Bitchin’.” He was right. It was pretty bitchin’. But I had just one more question about all of this.

“How were you able to resurrect, anyways?” I asked Awsten.

Awsten rolled his eyes as if he’d had to explain this far too much. “I made this stupid deal with the devil so that I would never die, but the dirty bastard snuck in some fine print specifying that I could still die, just that I could be resurrected as long as someone sang one of my songs to me, and that was obviously you. But it doesn’t even matter now, because you basically just killed me again.”

“Huh. Good to know.” I turned to Felony. “Let’s go babe.” I planted a peck on his stubbled lips, then we ran into the crimson sunset hand in hand, leaving my once-precious Parx Boi in the dust.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or something if you would like, friend.


End file.
